De la loyauté bien récompensée
by ines1
Summary: Dans un futur où Lucius Malefoy est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un cadeau bien spécial est offert à celui qui lui est le plus loyal. Lucius/Sévérus avec un à côté d'Harry :  yaoi/non-con/slash


**Cette fic est une traduction de Loyalty's Gift, écrite par Snaples et GMTH. J'ai été complètement chavirée lorsque j'ai lu la fic originale et j'aimerais que tout le monde aie la chance de la lire! Alors amusez vous!**

**Rien ne m'appartient, Tout appartient à JK Rowling. Amen**

**De la loyauté bien récompensée **

**À en juger la routine que Sévérus exécutait, cela aurait pu être un matin comme les autres. Il se leva au petit matin et se glissa dans une robe de chambre molletonneuse. Le plancher de marbre était encore froid alors qu'il se dirigeait à pas feutrés vers la salle de bain. Le dongeon était encore humide et sombre, exactement comme il le préférait, et le mirroir lui murmura ses quelques parole de bienvenu habituels alors qu'il s'occupait de son hygiène personnelle. **

**Mais ce n'était pas un matin comme les autres, parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu un temps où Sévérus pouvait se rappeler qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, ait pu se trouver dans une minuscule cage au centre de sa chambre à coucher. Il donna un coup de pied sur les bars lorsqu'il passa en avant, réveillant l'adolescent de son sommeil déjà agité et grimaça un sourire tout en commençant à s'habiller.**

**Il n'a jamais perdu le gout coutumier pour ses robes, même si son statut présent lui permettait un tout petit peu plus de luxe que ses vieux jours d'enseignant. Sévérus a toujours été d'une nature pratique, et l'épais coton de ses vêtements lui offrait sa propre définition de luxe contre sa peau. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cage et son prisonnier qui se réveillait peu à peu. ''Tu as un long jour devant toi'' dit-il avec une voix à peine audible.**

''**Va te faire foutre''**

**Ce sont pratiquement les seuls mot sortis de la bouche du garçon depuis les quelques jours suivant sa capture. Cela est devenu irritant assez rapidement et Sévérus a été bien généreux avec le sort pour faire taire. Mais Sévérus n'était plus intéressé à rendre la voix de Potter muette. Oh non, loin de là. **

**Avec sa dernière fermeture bien clampée, et ses bouchons de manchette attachés à la perfection, Sévérus se tourna et souleva la cage à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle plana avec obéissance à sa suite, même si le garçon à l'intérieur était loin d'afficher la même vertu. **

**Il lui avait été permis de garder ses dongeons intacts, alors que le reste du château avait subi un chamgement de décor selon les gouts du Seigneur des ténèbres. Sévérus n'avait aucunement l'intention de se plaindre, mais il était loin d'être un homme avec des désirs ostensoirs. La cage le suivi alors qu'il émergea d'un escalier humide dans un lobby richement décoré. De là. Il traversa les porte principales menant à la Grande Salle. **

**Sa voix résonna dans l'immensité de la pièce. ''Bon matin, mon Seigneur. Je vous pris de m'excuser si j'ai été trop présomptueux en vous apportant votre déjeuner''.**

**Il y avait tant de choses à penser. Tant de choses à faire. Lucius songeait silencieusement à ses plans pour rebâtir le monde des sorciers selon ses propres motifs tandis qu'il contemplait l'extérieur au travers d'une des hautes fenêtres ornementées de la Grande Salle. La cours entourant le château était parsemée des signes d'une bataille féroce, noircie de trous encore fumants de traces de magie destructrice. Beaucoup des arbres de la Forêt Interdite étaient dénudés, leurs branches sans feuilles ondulant doucement au rythme de la brise d'été.**

**C'était une vue éblouissante.**

**Lucius se permit un petit soupir de contentement. Voldemort et Dumbledore morts. Potter capturé. Drago toujours vivant, réduit en petits morceaux, certes, mais il n'avait qu'à être recousu, et lorsqu'il sera de nouveau entier, il deviendra plus fort et digne du nom des Malefoys. Et Sévérus... Sévérus avait survécu aussi, demeurant avec tenacité aux côtés de Lucius. À la place qui lui avait toujours appartenue. **

**Un elfe de maison se précipita à ses côtés en émettant un couinement, et Lucius détourna avec réticence son regard de la fenêtre. Une table avait été dressée au milieu de la pièce et il s'y dirigea, le claquement des talons des ses bottes résonnant lourdement dans l'atmosphère pesante et ensoleillée. Il servit 2 tasses de thé tout en jetant un coup d'oeil désintéressé au long morceau de parchemin positionné près de sa coupe d'eau, noircie des noms de personnes attendant de se faire exécuter. Le nom de plusieurs membres de la famille Weasley attira son attention et il se pencha plus près un court moment, inscrivant de petits crochets soignés au long de la marge. Ils seront les premiers. Il pourrait même être celui qui maniera la baguette, leur donnant ainsi un leçon lors des derniers moments de leur vie. **

**Est-ce qu'il crieront? Se demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'Arthur lui suppliera de sauver la vie de ses enfants? De sa femme? Cela serait amusant de lui présenter ce choix, même si Lucius n'avait aucun doute sur la noblesse dégoutante du sorcier qui le poussera à demander de prendre sa vie à la place. Aucune différence. Il vont tous pourrir sous terre quand à la fin. Le seul regret de Lucius était que l'angoisse du patriarche de la famille Wesley à voir ses bâtards exécutés sera tellement de courte durée.**

**Le son de pas approchants le coupa de ses délicieuses pensées et Lucius leva un regard interrogateur en voyant Sévérus entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il se permit un léger sourire en découvrant le cadeau que Sévérus lui avait apporter et se redressa un peu, délaissant sa plume sur la table.**

''**Bon matin, Sévérus'' répliqua-t-il doucement. ''Un délicieux déjeuner, à ce que je peux voir''**

**Avec une aisance déconcertante, Sévérus laissa la cage tomber, haussa ses robes et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Lucius. D'un geste pratiqué des centaines de fois sur Lord Voldemort, Sévérus souleva l'ourlet de la robe de Lucius à ses lèvres et y offrit un baiser. Il se releva avec souplesse et inclina la tête avec courtoisie. '' J'ai bien pensé qu'il vous ferait plaisir'' dit-il, glissant un regard malicieux en direction de la cage.**

**Potter les suivait des yeux avec un regard furieux, une défence familière de ces yeux verts vifs. Il portait toujours la cotte de maille enchantée qu'il avait revêtu juste avant sa capture, brûlée aux endroits où les sorts de Sévérus l'avait abimée. ''Franchement, l'entendre gémir commençait à m'agacer sérieusement. Je crois bien que lui aussi soit enthousiaste à déjeuner'' dit Sévérus avec une lueur malévolente dans son regard. **

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dites moi le, j'aimerais savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer. Cela est juste un préface à l'histoire, le M s'explique dans les prochains chapitres ;)**


End file.
